


Two Guys and a Coffee Machine

by misura



Category: Justice League (2017)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 11:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18314306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Clark finds out the hard way he can't heat up coffee by glaring at it.





	Two Guys and a Coffee Machine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SinginInTheRaine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinginInTheRaine/gifts).



"Can't believe you broke the coffee machine through sheer laziness," Bruce said.

Clark glared. Without his heat vision turned on, so Bruce decided he was Not Impressed and opened his mouth to say so.

"Boys," Diana said, stretching, and damn if the sight of her didn't make Bruce forget what they (well, he and Clark) had been arguing about again. "You're both pretty, all right? But now, I would really like some coffee."

Clark stared at Bruce.

"Superspeed," Bruce said.

"Billionaire," Clark replied, like paying for some coffee would bankrupt him.

Diana sighed. "Fine. I'll go and find some myself."


End file.
